Stupid Cupid
by ruiiko
Summary: It's almost Valentines Day, and love is in the air. The Titans decide to host a get together party for the event, and upon doing so, Speedy decides to play match maker with Raven and Robin.


**okay so the picture is a little cut off in this which sucks, but other than that... enjoy!**

* * *

Speedy squinted his eyes.

Across the room from him, Raven and Robin were standing together, sharing a drink. They were smiling, and laughing, talking and telling jokes to eachother. They genuinly seemed happy together, as they blended into the crowd of Titans-it was almost valentines day, and Starfire had thought it would be a glorious idea to throw a party for the event, inviting everyone from Titans East, to all the honorary Titans.

And so they were so all gathered.

It was a great party, great food, good music-everyone was getting their dance on, and some Titans were even finding the time to make a move on their desired one.

And Roy? Well, yes of course, he was happy to be here and all-the only thing that annoyed him more than anything was that Raven and Robin weren't together! This whole time, Speedy watched Robin from afar, as the boy wonder watched _Raven, _and vice versa. It was so obvious they liked eachother, yet they did nothing to act upon it! Roy was disgusted. "Look at them," He growled, as Bumbleebee approached him.

Her eyebrows caved in. "What's got you so upset?" She asked.

Roy crossed his arms, as he looked back over to the two birds. He shook his head. "It's so obvious they like eachother-why hasn't Rob made a move yet?" He let out an exasperated sigh.

The girl just laughed, covering her lips with her hand. "It's none of our business, Roy. You shouldn't get to involved."

Speedy just turned back to her, as his jaw dropped. "So close to Valentines day? Not a chance, dude. I've gotta do something-" He looked around quickly, suddenly very alert.

Bumblebee gripped his shoulders tightly. "Relax! What are you going to do, anyways?"

Roy pushed out of her grip, walking away from her, ignoring her shouts of confusion. Oh, he wasn't sure what he was going to do just yet, but he knew it was going to be good! He knew just how bad Robin was at talking to girls, so naturally, as his buddy, he had to help out, someway. This close to Valentines day, too, it was unacceptable for the boy wonder to not have a valentine. He just wanted Robin to be happy! And what he was going to do, was going to make both of the bird happy. So much so, they would thank him for the rest of their relationship!

Yes, that's right.

Speedy was going to play match maker.

A light bulb seemed to light up in his mind, a devious plan coming to mind, making him grin. He was already an archer-no, he wasn't going to play match maker.

He was going to play _cupid._

* * *

An hour into the party, and the crowd was dying down. Most had already left, or had stayed within the spare bedrooms, with the approval of the Titans, when they were too tired. The only ones who remained were the Titans East, and they had all gathered up on the couch for a movie marathon.

This had given Speedy the perfect time at crafting an 'arrow of love'. It was just like the normal explosive arrows he used now, yet instead of causing damage, it would cause love! While snooping around the tower for supplies, Speedy had came upon an experiment room. Upon not being able to contain his excitement, the archer had ventured in, and had found potions and spells far beyond the eyes could see. And so, he experimented, until he came up with the perfect spell, crafted into the shape of a heart. He stuck them onto a few of his arrows, and was off to find the two soon to be love bird.

The archer paused, upon entering the living room. He raised a brow finding his team mates curled up with the Titans on the couch. All of them-except for Raven and Robin! Speedy could feel the sweat pouring already. Was he too late? Did Raven and Robin already part ways to return to their room? He let out a sigh, as he approached the couch.

Sensing somebody, Bumblebee was the first to turn around. She let out a slight gasp, before excusing herself from her friends. "Where have you been?" She asked in a hushed voice, pulling the archer further from their friends.

He let out a nervous chuckle, as he scratched the back of his head. "I've been... in the bathroom!" He came up with, letting out a laugh.

Bumblebee crossed her arms. "For an _hour?" _She gave him a strange, questioning look, to which he looked away guiltily, poking his index fingers together.

"...I may have came up with a spell to make Raven and Robin fall in love." He muttered.

At first, Bee was quiet, shocked, even. Then, her eyes grew wide, and she grabbed at his ear, pulling down hard. "You _what?_" She whispered harshly, and he tried to pull away, a series of 'ow, ow,ow' escaping his lips.

Managing to pull away, he backed away from the girl, as he shrugged his shoulders. "Look! I'm just trying to play mediator here. I just want them to be happy! Is that so wrong?" He wondered, crossing his arms. His ear was beating bright red from where Bee was pinching.

She still didn't look convinced. "And what if you're wrong? You know they won't be happy."

Roy just shrugged. "Then I'll deal with it! Look, it doesn't matter, okay? Can you just tell me... where they are?"

With a disdain look, Bee stepped back, crossing her arms at him. She shook her head, letting out a low chuckle. "You're an idiot... if you want to take that risk, by all means. They're on the roof."

With a big grin, Speedy leaned in and hugged Bee tightly for a moment, before speeding off. "You'll thank me for this! Heck, so will they!" He yelled over his shoulder, before finding the exit to the roof.

Bee just shook her head. "Stupid wanna be cupid..." She mumbled under her breathe.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the dark city streets. Residents were hurrying to get home and out of the cold weather, but ontop of Titans Tower, sat two loved birds, curled up against eachother as they sat on the edge of the building. Robin kept his arm wrapped around Raven's waist, pulling her close, as Raven's cloak shielded the both of them from the harsh winter.

It was silent, for the most part, as the two simply enjoyed eachothers prescence, while still trying to keep the both of them warm. The only sound that was loud enough was the sound of teeth chattering against eachother. A smile came to Raven's lips, as she glanced over to Robin. "You're cold, I'm guessing." She said in her usual montone voice.

A shiver erupted from the boy wonder, as he tensed up long enough to stop his teeth from clashing against eachother. Instead, he gave Raven a smile. "What makes you say that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't try to hide your shivering from me, either. You know, we don't have to be out here if you're too cold..." She mumbled, and Robin just shook his head.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. Besides... it's nice to have a moment to ourselves, don't you think?" He said, his fingers circling against Raven's clothes, as she clothed up in a warmer cloak and snow pants. Robin too, was dressed for the harsh winter weather, yet he still shivered as if he lived in alaska. Raven found it both silly and endearing.

"You're right, it is, however, we wouldn't want to catch frost bite, huh? You act as if this is the first winter you've ever had to endure." Raven teased, letting out a chuckle. Robin just rolled his eyes, shoving her in a playfull manner. She just smiled, as she leaned her head against Robin's shoulder.

"You know... I bet people are starting to catch onto us." Raven mumbled.

Robin let out a sigh, leaning his head against hers in a cuddle. "Yeah... I saw Speedy giving us weird looks all day. It's a good thing we escaped just when he dissapeared-dodged a bullet, that's for sure."

Raven laughed a little. "We're going to have to come clean eventually-"

As if on cue, Speedy busted the door down, letting out an "A-ha!" Upon seeing the two bird together. Preparing a bow, it was too late for either of the bird to do anything before he shot two of his love arrows, as they hit Raven and Robin, dropping to the ground.

Raven and Robin just exchanged a weird look, before looking back to Speedy, who dropped his arch, letting out a laugh.

"What was that?" Raven asked, raising a brow.

Speedy just laughed all the more, as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Please, do explain." Robin joined in.

Speedy coughed a little. "Well... you see... I kinda wanted to get you two together, so I crafted these arrows... but I guess they didn't work."

Raven and Robin exchanged another glance, with wide eyes. Then they looked back at Speedy, in shock. The trio just stood staring at eachother for the longest time, before Raven broke out into a chuckle. And upon Raven's fit of laughter, Robin cued in and let out a laugh, as he gripped the sourcerous by the waist, pulling her close. "Oh, Speedy, didn't you know?" Robin wondered. Raven curled into the bird that was her boyfriend. "We're already together."

Speedy's jaw dropped.

"For how long, again?" Raven wondered, looking up for the anwers. "5 months now, right?" Robin confirmed her guess with a hard nod and grin, and they looked back to the confused Speedy, whose jaw dropped further.

They let out a laugh. "Thanks for trying, anyways. It'll give us something to laugh about for furture reference." Robin countered, and the two began to walk in the direction of the archer, seperating to high five over his head.

And right before leaving the confused archer to ponder his stupidity, Raven whispered out,

"_Stupid Cupid." _


End file.
